


A Whole New World

by Brownieboi9800



Series: Stray Kids Fairytales [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Character Death, Djinni & Genies, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, M/M, MinChan parents, No Smut, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Protective Park Seonghwa, Soft Park Seonghwa, Supernatural Elements, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboi9800/pseuds/Brownieboi9800
Summary: Aladdin with Stray Kids/Ateez as main charactersOrHalf the k-pop industry running around Agrabah because why not :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids Fairytales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I enjoyed making the last fanfic so here we are with another. Yay.  
> This is an LGBTQ+ friendly space and if you don’t like that, then the door is here :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: these characters and couples do not represent my own opinions of the k-pop artists used - I took names and appearances for inspiration 
> 
> I will not be using honorifics as I am English and do not know enough about them to use correctly :)
> 
> A/B/O dynamics are here but I will not write smut x

It was dark as the young prince fled the palace clutching a large bundle in his arms. No stars shone in the sky, like the gods themselves were recoiling at the events unfolding below.  
Only the moon lit the street, Luna guiding him to safety.  
Behind him he could hear the sounds of weapons clashing and the screams of his friends and family but he dared not turn back.  
He couldn’t.  
The night smothered him like a blanket and he silently thanked the gods for the lack of light.  
Blinking away tears of frustration and grief, the prince ran off into the night as an evil laugh sounded through the streets of Agrabah.


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to make this slightly easier :) here are ages =   
> Chan/Hongjoong - 24  
> Minho - 23  
> Seonghwa - 22  
> Felix/Jeongin - 17/18  
> Rest of gang - 20-26  
> Jisung - 2

The sun was just rising above the desert and Jeongin was running for his life.  
In one hand, he held a sharpened dagger and in the other clutched a loaf of bread.  
His ears caught a shout from the street below as he ran.  
“He’s on the roof!”  
Shit. 

Doubling his speed, the young alpha jumped across the dusty houses, dodging chimney pots and crates as he went.  
A few streets ahead were the drains leading to the sewers and safety.  
He could make it. 

Leaping off the roof, he clung to the washing lines as he fell, landing in a heap of clothes. Nothing feeling broken, he kept running.  
The guards voices were constantly got louder as he ran through the maze that was Agrabah. 

At one point, he chucked the loaf of bread through an open window where an awaiting hand caught it.  
Well. That was the bread safe.  
Jeongin smiled before ducking down a dingy alley to catch his breath. 

Less than two minutes later, a stampede of guards ran past, led by an extremely irritated Changbin. Jeongin had been running circles round the chief guard for years yet Changbin was known throughout the Street Rat Districts as fair and honest and often turned a blind eye to stealing food where possible.  
But he couldn’t do so when Jeongin stole the bread from right next to him. 

“The rascals run off. We won’t find him now.” Sighed the beta, unknowingly only a few feet from his prize. “Come on. Back to the square all of you.”  
With much grumbling, the sweaty guards trooped back to the market and Jeongin breathed a sigh of relief.  
Creeping further down the alley, he pulled open the drain and dropped down into the sewers. 

~

“Good job, Innie.”  
Jeongin grinned at his older brother as he reached over to hug him.  
Seonghwa was stood beside him at the table as the gang examined a large map depicting Agrabah.  
“The guards were perfectly distracted whilst the rest stole from the market.”

“We even managed to swipe some sweets!” Said Hongjoong, handing over a chocolate to Jeongin with a grin. “I saved you one.” 

The young alpha thanked the leader of the Street Rats as he took the sweet and gazed around the room.  
He could see Nayeon who had taught him to run across roofs and Sana who taught him to throw daggers.  
Yeosang stood in a corner shuffling cards and Mingi was poring over the map on the table.  
The Street Rats were a gang that took in strays and homeless teens and gave them a place to stay in one of the many safe houses across Agrabah. In return, the teens trained to steal and fight in order to survive.  
He and his two older brothers had joined not long after the gang was set up, nearly 14 years previously and had never left.  
Jeongin had only been four at the time. 

He supposed Seonghwa falling in love with the leader, Hongjoong helped with their decision to stay once they’d become old enough to fend for themselves but he’d grown up with these people.  
They were family.  
Sure it was a dangerous life but.. it was home.  
But one thing bothered Jeongin.  
“Where’s Chan?”

The second in command was no where to be seen.  
Hongjoong shrugged.  
“Up to no good I suspect.”  
Seonghwa snorted but gently punched his boyfriend in the arm before turning to Jeongin.  
“Chan is..”  
“Chan is what?” Came an amused voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to see the  
Second in Command stride into the room with his son in his arms and a bag of gold in one hand.  
Sana squealed and ran over to take the toddler, booping the little one on the nose as her voice softened.  
“Hello, Sungie! Aren’t you just the cutest, ickle baby ever?” She squeaked happily. 

Chan laughed at his friend and pulled Jeongin into a hug, the alpha struggling in the omegas tight grip. He threw the bag on the table.  
Yeosang stared at the coins as they fell across the map.  
“How..?”  
“Got lucky,” smirked Chan, mischievously as his two younger brothers rolled their eyes.  
“Hmmm.” Seonghwa gave Chan a small smile. “How is Minho?”  
Chan stared into the distance for a second, looking dreamily into space which allowed Jeongin to escape from the bear hug and scoff at his brother. 

As much as he loved his brother and was close friends with Chan’s husband, he didn’t need to listen to a rant about how wonderful Minho was... again.  
“I’m off to practice, I think.” He said, walking to the stairs and kissing Jisung on the forehead as he passed.  
(His nephew giggled and waved his tiny fists.)  
A loud chorus of “Bye, Innie” followed him as he left the room. 

Seonghwa stared after his younger brother with a slightly sad expression and Chan nudged him gently.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“He’s just so much like..” the beta broke off and looked down quickly, Hongjoong moving to comfort him with a concerned look.  
Chan simply nodded.  
“Yes. Yes he is.”

~

“YONGBOK! What in Solas’ name was THAT?”  
The prince flinched at the use of his formal name and turned to see his father hurrying angrily down the palace steps towards him.  
He groaned inwardly.  
It was a nice sunny day and he had been looking forward to lounging about with his friend in the gardens. Not have another argument with his delusional father. 

Felix loved his father but the Sultan was old fashioned and traditional and had been scheming for months to find a match for the young prince.  
Unfortunately, Felix was unwilling to marry a pompous prince for no good reason and was just as stubborn as his father. 

His father stood in front of him, a disapproving look on his normally smiling face.  
“Care to explain why Prince Jongho just left the palace, an entire week early?”

Felix held back a snort as he thought back to this morning when the prince had followed him into his private gardens only to chased out by a snarling Minho.  
Not that his father needed to know that. 

“He was here for no reason,” he replied. “I refuse to marry a male that I barely know just to have kids.”  
The Sultan threw his hands in the air in exasperation.  
“Yongbok. You’re an omega. It’s the law that any omega child of the throne must be married to another royal by their 18th birthday. It had been this way for centuries.”  
The prince rolled his eyes in annoyance causing the Sultan to turn back to the palace with a final scolding remark.  
“You will not be the first to ignore this tradition, Yongbok. Remember your duties!”  
The door slammed behind him. 

Felix took a deep breath and pushed his tears down before running through the gardens.  
He found Minho beside the fountain, twirling a pretty necklace between his fingers, two birds playing in the water beside him.  
The prince smiled and ran over. 

Minho ran a critical eye over his younger friend. A bird flew to his shoulder and rubbed its face against his cheek.  
“You look like shit.”  
“Thanks, Mimi.”  
Minho laughed.  
“So I take it your father wasn’t happy?”  
Felix sighed and sat down on the fountain, picking up the other bird and petted it.  
“He was pissed. Even called me Yongbok.”  
Both males winced.  
Minho looked thoughtfully at the floor before he patted his friends shoulder.  
“Ah well. At least you don’t have to marry that idiot. Stupid really, trying to come into your private gardens without asking.” 

Felix laughed. “He never stood a chance with you protecting me, Mimi.” He pulled Minho into a grateful hug, the older smiling.  
“How was Sungie?”  
The alpha sighed wistfully and stared off into space for a second.  
“He’s doing well,” came the slightly choked response. “And so is Channie.”  
Felix felt a wave of sympathy for his best friend.  
The alpha had moved to Agrabah nearly 14 years ago from Cthona (a neighbouring kingdom owned by Felix’s family) and had quickly gotten a job working as the princes handmaiden and protector when Felix’s mother had passed away. Not long after, Chan and his brothers had also moved to Agrabah and the two had fallen in love. Unfortunately, Felix wasn’t allowed to leave the palace and Minho had to stay with him at all times meaning he had to sneak out to visit Chan. This had become only harder for the alpha after Jisung came along. 

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t get a job at the palace,” said the omega, slightly confused.  
Minho grimaced.  
“This place is a prison. A beautiful one but still a prison. You should get out whilst you still can.”  
“But I don’t know my way around.. hey?”  
Felix looked at his friend sharply, worried when he saw tears begin to form in the alphas eyes.  
“Mimi..” he hugged Minho tightly.  
Minho pushed him gently away and rubbed his eyes. A determined look came across his face.  
“I cannot leave. But you can. For an hour or two. And I know someone who could show you around..”

~

Jisoo stormed into her chambers at the very top of the palace and smacked the desk in anger. Sinister looking symbols that lined the room flickered and shook from the use of force.  
The young servant dusting the large hourglass in the middle of the spacious room flinched.  
“SO CLOSE TO VICTORY.” She screamed, throwing a glass bottle at the wall were it smashed against the stone.  
“AND I CANT EVEN GO INTO THE STUPID CAVE?!”  
The beta swung round to the desk once more and pulled out a giant mirror, scattering paperwork.  
Black runes were carved into the sides and ominous shadows poured off it.  
The servant backed away cautiously, hiding behind the hourglass for safety.  
With a snap of the her fingers, the mirror came to life showing a birds eye view of the continent.  
Jisoo took a deep breath and readied her magic. A price for knowledge. A price she hadn’t wanted to resort to.  
It didn’t matter, she told herself. Not when she would soon have the lamp.  
“Tell me where the boy is!”

A cold wind rushed around the room as the mirror seemed to pull magic out of the beta who grimaced in pain. The servant watched on wide eyed.  
The image in the mirror flickered and it seemed as though the view zoomed in on the southern part of the map towards.. Agrabah?  
Jisoo watched with a stunned expression as the view passed through the familiar dusty streets to stop suddenly on a small building with tattered curtains, a young male sitting in the window gazing at the stars.  
She stared in disbelief for a second before letting out a loud cackle.  
The beta turned to the hourglass with a smug face and stared in at the three statues within it.  
“Well, well, well. So he was here the whole time, hm?” She sneered. “Don’t worry my young royals. I’ll let you out when the end comes for your precious brother.”  
Jisoo swept from the room still cackling in triumph and the servant continued to polish the glass obediently.  
He didn’t stop cleaning even when a silent tear ran down one of the statues faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo who could the statues be?

Jeongin was shaken awake by Hongjoong at dawn who told him to get his ass down the market square to get breakfast.  
He hurried out into the streets, dodging the occasional guard and found a seat upon the watermelon stand.  
From his perch he could see Momo twirling a dagger ontop the bread stall, a few feet away.  
Despite the early hour, many people were milling around the market, hoping to get first choice of the produce before the inevitable stampede of people within an hour or so.  
Jeongin sat comfortably and surveyed the street like Hongjoong had taught him. 

Seokjin the baker unwittingly stood a few feet below Momo, Jimin the jewellery seller was showing off a necklace to a young female and... holy shit.  
His jaw dropped. 

Walking though the crowd, wearing a long blue cloak that didn’t entirely cover the beautiful necklace that proclaimed wealth was a young male omega who was breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes were wide taking in the colourful marketplace and adorable freckles dotted his face.  
And escorting the male was.... Chan?!

Jeongin rubbed his eyes in disbelief but that was definitely his brother walking next to the other omega, his scar running clear down one side of his face, across his left eye.  
He quickly glanced at Momo who looked just as confused but she shrugged as a loud whistle rang out. Jeongin ignored his brother (whose head whipped up) and focused.  
The signal.  
Momo dropped down off the stall and grabbed a large loaf of bread before sprinting away, guards beginning to give chase.  
Jeongin saw that as his cue and flipped down to grab a large watermelon only to come face to face with an apologetic Changbin.  
Fuck.  
They’d worked out their plan. 

Jeongin ducked under the elders arm and ran left only to be trapped by a group of guards. He pulled a dagger and was about to attack when the beautiful omega from earlier took out the guards from behind with surprising skill.  
The alpha grinned. Well if he hadn’t already got a crush on the male, he certainly did now.  
He quickly took down the remaining guards with the help of the unknown male, fighting back to back. They quickly knocked out all guards near them and ran to where Chan was waiting by a rickety ladder, face slack with shock. 

Jeongin didn’t stop to talk and launched himself up the ladder, scaling the wall before reaching back to pull up his new friend.  
The male grinned at the alpha, freckles glowing in the sunlight and Jeongin couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Thanks,” he said holding out a hand. “I’m Jeongin.”  
The omega ignored the outstretched hand and pulled a blushing Jeongin in for a quick hug.  
“No problem, Jeongin. I’m.. Felix.” Came the deep reply. Jeongin blushed even more at his gorgeous voice.  
Get it together! Scolded a voice in his head.  
He’d call that voice Common Sense.  
He pulled away from Felix as Chan swore under his breath and he looked over at the street below.  
The guards had spotted them.  
“RUN!” 

~  
Felix POV  
Felix had never had so much fun in his life as he ran across Agrabah with Chan and Jeongin.  
After a few minutes, the girl who’d stolen the bread had appeared and thrown a dagger back at the guards with extreme accuracy, catching the lead in the leg.  
The guards dropped back and were left in the dust as they leapt across roofs and ducked down alleys.  
It was like a maze.  
He couldn’t believe how big the city was. 

Chan’s little brother, Jeongin was running beside him with a wild look of glee in his eyes as he grinned at Felix.  
Felix felt his cheeks warm as the alpha held out a hand to help him through an open window and pulled a tattered curtain closed behind them.  
The room was small but it was cozy, with a few candles and a couple of ancient sofas next to a tall dresser where two containers of water stood.  
Chan collapsed on one sofa and sighed as Jeongin went to grab a container.  
Felix watched as the girl called out from the window.  
“I’m off to tell Hongjoong what happened. He’ll want you there soon. Also Seonghwa wants to see Innie.”  
She threw an amused look at the alpha who groaned and passed a container to Felix. A moment later she was gone.  
“Great,” groaned Jeongin. “He’s going to be unbearable.”  
Felix looked over in confusion before Chan laughed fondly.  
“He’s worried about you. And so was I to be honest. Which reminds me,” the omega looked over at the prince with a proud expression.  
“Well done back at the market, kid.”  
Felix went bright red and shrugged.  
“All thanks to Mimi’s training...”

“You know Mimi?” Asked Jeongin curiously.  
Felix winced and quickly covered his mistake, “Yeah I work at the palace with him.”  
The alpha nodded and smiled.  
“I wondered why Channie was walking around with you. But then it makes sense. You’re wearing enough jewellery to drown in!”  
The alpha laughed (cutely in Felix’s opinion) and the prince blushed for what felt like the millionth time today.  
“Is it too much?” He asked shyly.  
Jeongin started stammering.  
“Oh.. no it looks lovely! You look nice. Very nice. Yeah.” 

Chan cleared his throat looking amused.  
“Yes, well. I need to be off. Hongjoong is going to be pissed that it all went to shit earlier. Felix,” he turned to the omega.  
Felix pouted not wanting to leave just yet.  
The elders face softened.  
“You can stay here with Innie if you want?”

Relief flooded through the princes chest as he nodded.  
“Alright then, I’ll see you later. Don’t go anywhere!”  
Chan ducked out through the window and into the street below. 

For a moment after Chan left, the two boys sat in slightly awkward silence.  
“So um,” started Felix. “Do you live here?”  
Jeongin smiled.  
“Nah this is just a safe house. There’s loads of houses just like this for when we need them. I live at HQ with Chan, Seonghwa and the others.”

Felix smiled. It must be fun, he thought, to have that many brothers and people to look out for you. “That’s nice.”  
“Yeah. They’re a bit protective at times,” The alpha’s eyes sparkled as he spoke of his family. “But Chan and Seonghwa.. they’ve raised me. They’re.. amazing.”  
Jeongin looked at Felix and grinned.  
“But I bet it’s fun living in the palace. I remember little bits of living somewhere posh like that.”  
The princes eyes widened at that.  
“You used to live in a palace?”  
“No!” The alpha laughed. “No, my parents were rich. But..” his eyes grew sad and Felix wished to pull him into a hug. “They and my older siblings died when I was young. Chan and Seonghwa don’t like to talk about it but I think it was a disease? We had to run away.”  
Jeongin shook his head suddenly and smiled widely.  
“But the palace? Wow. What’s that like?”

Felix grimaced.  
“A lot of responsibility,” he said carefully. “The Sultan can be.. difficult.”  
Jeongin laughed. “At least you have Mimi. Ive met him loads but only when we were sneaking into the palace with Chan. It’s weird isn’t it? I thought after they had Sungie..”  
Felix nodded. “Yeah, why doesn’t Chan get a job at the palace? It makes no sense..”  
Both boys stared into space for a second before Jeongin turned to Felix with a big grin.  
“But you can stay with us for as long as you want.”  
“Really?” Felix squealed, eyes lighting up.  
“Of course!”  
The two boys hugged tightly, giggling at each other’s red faces when they pulled back.  
Felix looked down, embarrassed.  
“Thank you, Inn..”

Jeongin POV  
“GOT HIM!”  
The alpha screamed in shock as two hands grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the floor. Beside him, Felix was struggling in the arms of Chief Guard Changbin who was gazed sadly at the pair. 

“What’s going on?” asked Jeongin as he whimpered from the pressure on his arms pinned behind his back.  
Changbin opened his mouth but Felix squirmed free and pulled off his hood revealing.. a crown??

Jeongin and Changbin gaped at the boy as he stood regally with a cold look on his beautiful face.  
“Release that alpha immediately! By order of the crown prince.” Stated Felix.  
Changbin looked up from where he knelt before his prince and shook his head unhappily.  
“I’m sorry your highness. But my orders are from High Priestess Jisoo. You must take it up with her.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened in fear. The chief advisor to the Sultan? Evil and hideous rumours surrounded the priestess and her suspected dark magic.  
Felix bared his teeth in anger as Jeongin was dragged away.  
“Don’t worry. I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jeongin pulled on his chains uselessly. He’d been stuck in this dingy dungeon for hours now and had seen nothing but rats and bones.  
How had he got here? Which god had he upset to deserve this? And why the hell had his brother agreed to take the FUCKING CROWN PRINCE FOR A STROLL?!

Jeongin kicked a pile of bones in anger. This was all so messed up.  
And he may or may not have a crush on the crown prince.  
Well you never had a chance anyway, whispered Common sense. And you’re going to die down here.  
“Shut up,” snarled Jeongin.  
“First sign of madness that laddie.”

The alpha jumped and looked around to see the speaker.  
In the far corner, barely visible due to the bad light, was an old hag grinning at him with a mouth of rotting teeth.  
Jeongin moved away slightly, repulsed by the mottled hand that stretched towards him.  
“You look like a smart lad, eh laddie?”  
Jeongin stared.  
“How about we make a deal, hm? You do me a small tiny favour, and I’ll get you out of this place?”  
Why doesn’t she do it herself? Common Sense said cautiously before realising that Jeongin had repeated this thought aloud.  
The old hag smiled.  
“I need a strong lad to retrieve something that belongs to me. You fit the description.”

The alpha held out his hands, chains clattering.  
“How am I getting out of these.. miss?”  
The hag giggled and tapped the chains with her staff and they broke in half. Jeongin gaped at her in disbelief but the hag simply turned to the opposite wall and started pressing on random stones.  
“Such a polite lad, eh. Prince-like, one might say? Oh where is the.. ah ha. Follow me then.”  
A secret panel had opened, the hag hobbling down the stairs beyond.  
The alpha sent a quick prayer to the gods that he wasn’t about to be murdered and followed his unlikely saviour down under the castle. 

Hours later they stood in the middle of the desert. Jeongin shivered. His clothes offered no protection against the bitter cold of night and they’d been walking since sunset.  
The hag had mainly talked to herself (batshit crazy, thought Jeongin) but every now and then she’d look back at the younger and smile as though she knew some great secret about him. As he thought. Batshit crazy. 

Finally they halted.  
The hag cackled before raising her staff and chanting in a slightly familiar tongue. Jeongin was surprised to hear... Cthonian?  
He could speak the foreign language almost fluently thanks to his brothers and his family’s background but.. this dialect seemed distinctly different as though it was an older version of it. 

Then the ground began to shift.  
He watched in astonishment as the sand swirled up in a giant wave to form a massive tiger that opened its mouth to show the entrance to a cave.  
Even Common Sense took a seat.  
The massive sand tiger opened its glowing eyes and spoke in a booming voice. Again, Jeongin recognised Cthonian but this time in the more modern variation.  
“Enter only the diamond in the rough. And remember what is owed is returned, all that is owed will be returned.”  
Jeongin frowned.  
Well that made no fucking sense.  
Mystical bullshit. 

The hag clapped her hands and shoved the alpha towards the open tigers mouth.  
“Bring me the lamp, boy!”  
And so Jeongin climbed into the cave, silently rethinking his life choices. 

The bottom floor of the cave was so full of gold and jewels that Jeongin didn’t know where to look.  
Heaps of coins and rubies sat on over flowing chests and dust collected on old fashioned weapons and rugs.  
But just as he was about to pick up an emerald for a closer look, a low cough sounded.  
He paused.  
The cave looked deserted and yet... he pretended to reach for the emerald again.  
The cough repeated causing Jeongin to grimace.  
Definitely someone down here. 

The alpha quickly began searching for the lamp that the hag wanted, wishing to get out before the owner of the voice decided he was no longer welcome.  
He suddenly spotted one, old and battered compared to the dazzling array of wealth around him. 

Jeongin picked up the lamp and ran back to the stairs when the loud booming voice sounded, sending a pang of fear into his heart.  
“HALF OF WHAT IS OWED HAS BEEN RETURNED. RETRIEVE THE OTHER TO HAVE THE REST RETURNED.”  
The floor began to shake.  
Shit. 

Jeongin ran to the stairs as the pillars holding up the ceiling began to crumble and the gold and jewels disappeared in a flash. He scrambled up the stairs as fast as he could, narrowly missing a lump of falling stone. Moonlight hit his face and he ran faster, praying for a way out. 

But just as he made it to the entrance, the hag appeared smiling hideously.  
She was blocking the exit.  
“Give me the lamp, kid.”  
Jeongin frowned.  
“Let me out first.”  
The hag smiled wider, looking completely certifiably insane. The stairs were collapsing behind him.  
“The LAMP, BOY!”  
But Jeongin had had enough of this creepy lady. He wanted to be at home with Chan and Seonghwa and Sungie.  
Besides. Something about this hag didn’t sit right with him.  
And the lamp.. was humming? As though unhappy about being handed over.  
“No.”

The hags face contorted and she lunged for the lamp with clawed hands.  
Jeongin stumbled back, startled and fell into thin air.  
Both his and the hag’s screams rent the air as he fell backwards into thin air. 

~ 

Back at the castle, Jisoo stomped through the marble halls in frustration. That wretched brat. Just like his bloody brother and his self sacrificing bullshit.  
This was a major setback.  
But.. there was always Plan C.  
Much easier than tracking down the next youngest brother.. she couldn’t use the mirror again safely.  
Speaking of Plan C, loud footsteps announced the arrival of a rather angry crown prince.  
“Ah, Yongbok darling, how may I serve you?” Crooned the evil female.  
The prince visibly shook with anger. 

“Release the peasant boy!” He demanded. “He did nothing wrong!”  
Jisoo faked a worried expression.  
“Oh dear. Oh dear, why I had no idea.”  
The prince cocked his head to the side and hissed though his teeth.  
“What did you do?”  
“Why, I had the poor boy executed,” cried Jisoo in fake anguish. “For kidnapping you, your highness.”  
The princes face went white as death and he swayed unsteadily on his feet.  
“You.. you..”

After a moment he turned and sprinted away, leaving Jisoo smiling cruelly after him.  
Well now. That brightened her day.  
And so did the tears from the statues in the hourglass when she told them of the death of their baby brother. 

~  
Seonghwa POV  
It was late. Very late.  
Chan had gone to the palace to find out what the hell was going on from Minho and the rest of the gang were still waiting in HQ.  
Hongjoong was pacing on the other side of the room and Sana was swinging her legs on the table with Jisung in her arms.  
Momo twirled a dagger between her fingers and Yeosang was throwing darts.  
They were all anxious.  
Jeongin had disappeared 10 hours ago with no trace and the crown prince was also missing.  
Seonghwa rubbed his face with tiredness but jumped up when Chan ran into the room.  
His heart sank when he saw Chan’s testy face and wobbly stance.  
“Where..where is..” he whispered, dreading the answer.  
Chan took a deep breath.  
“He’s.. he’s dead. He’s dead Seonghwa.” 

The beta’s heart stopped. Not his Innie. Not his baby Innie.  
He barely noticed Chan break down in tears. He barely noticed Sungie start to cry.  
The world simply spun and went black, Hongjoong sprinting to catch him as he fell.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh dear. Sweetie? Sweetie, can you hear me? Damnit, which one are you? Chan? Seonghwa? Well you’re not Jungkook. Or Lisa. Um..”

Jeongin opened his eyes in slowly, the list of familiar sounding names spinning round his head. He knew that voice? Why?  
Hold up. Where was he?   
He was.. laying on his back staring at the bottom of the cave, somehow alive. 

Confused he looked to the side, head throbbing in pain, and nearly died of shock.   
Sitting cross legged in the air was an ethereal looking male with long blonde hair and a silken hanbok dress in white and gold floating around him.   
His entire body shone in a pale light and golden brown eyes glowed as he smiled at Jeongin. 

“Welcome back from your sleep, young prince whose name I cannot remember!”  
Jeongin blinked.   
Did he hit his head too hard?  
The male grinned and offered a hand to help him stand up before continuing; “I am Hyunjin, Djinn of Cthonia at your service. But you already knew that. Hmmm. And it’s so nice for you to turn up. 14 years stuck in a cave ISNT exactly fun you know. What have you mortals been doing all this time?”

“Um,” Jeongin started, getting even more confused. “Why.. why were you stuck in here?”  
Hyunjin laughed as though he’d said something ridiculous before stopping abruptly when seeing the youngers face.   
“You... You really don’t know who I am?” He said incredulously.   
Jeongin shook his head.   
The djinn gaped like a fish for a second before flicking his wrist and sending Jeongin flying backwards into a comfy armchair that had not been there five seconds ago.   
With a flourish of his arms, another chair and a small table laden with biscuits appeared with a candle flickering.   
Hyunjin sat in the chair and crossed his legs, picking up a chocolate cookie.   
“Well now. Let me see if I can jog your memory, young sir.”

~~~ Hyunjins story ~~~  
Two hundred years before, two djinn were travelling the South when they had been caught in an iron trap. A bandit jumped out from the bushes and stole their lamps - their homes and sources of power through which others could control them.   
The two djinn had panicked and one became seriously injured as they tried to escape.   
Not long after, a young prince came along and found them, and feeling pity, let both djinn down.   
He then decided to help retrieve their lamps with them as they had very little power left and whilst on this trip, they became good friends.   
The djinn were so thankful that they decided to gift their lamps and abilities to protecting the prince and any future offspring should they be deemed worthy.   
The royal family was of the Kingdom of Cthonia and in gratitude to the djinns, protected their power from would be thieves and evil magic. Only they could gift the lamps to another but it had to be of free will.   
Their friendship with the mortals spanned generations and the djinns grew very fond of the princes and princesses they helped to raise. 

“Until even the present day,” said Hyunjin. “But then, 14 years ago..”

... the Cthonian royals were invited to the Agrabah palace where they were friends with the Sultan and his wife. Unfortunately they did not trust the Priestess who they knew tried to control the Sultan and had long sought after the Cthonian crown for the djinns power.   
The crown prince decided to hide one of the lamps in a giant cave with secret Cthonian incantations so that only the royals could retrieve the lamp within before arriving at the palace. 

“And then 14 years go by, with no sign of any of you!” Hyunjin finished, giving Jeongin a sharp look.   
“How long does a dinner need to take?”

The alpha just stared at the djinn.   
“Wait. Are you seriously saying that.. that I’m a prince?” He exclaimed.   
Hyunjin nodded.   
“Of course, sweetie. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to pick the lamp up unharmed.”  
Jeongin sat back in his chair in disbelief.   
“But.. but Chan..”  
The djinns face brightened.   
“Chan? Oh he was a darling! So cute as a baby. Seonghwa though.. the kindest boy I’d ever met. Very protective. But they were both quite young when I knew them.. Jungkook was the cleverest. And Lisa was the strongest. Yes. Oh and the baby,”  
Here the djinn grinned at Jeongin.   
“That must of been you! Well you have certainly grown a bit. Innie, wasn’t it?”

The alpha nodded shyly.   
Then he sat up straight a thought appearing.   
"Wait. I know Chan and Seonghwa. But the other two.. I don’t recognise those names. And why wouldn’t they tell me about being a prince?”  
Hyunjin hummed thoughtfully.   
“Yes. Well. That’s certainly the question isn’t it. Let’s go ask them shall we, hm? I want to know why I was left for so long. We best be getting out of this cave.”  
“What? How?!” Said Jeongin scrambling to his feet. 

Hyunjin grinned and snapped his fingers.   
The world went black for a second and then they were standing outside in the middle of the desert with the sun beating down on them.   
Jeongin took in deep breaths of fresh air and sighed in relief.   
“SWEET FREEDOM!” Cried the djinn, throwing his arms in the air.   
The alpha laughed and hugged him.   
“Thank you, Jinnie.” (The nickname rolled familiarly off Jeongin’s tongue and despite the craziness of the situation, he knew then that the djinn hadn’t been lying.)

Hyunjin smiled with little dimples before saying, “Right. Off to question your dear brothers. Oh I can’t wait to see them all again!”

~  
Felix POV  
“That’s a great idea!”  
Felix stood staring in utter disbelief and shock as his father agreed to marry him to.. JISOO????  
The Sultan was sat on his throne with the Priestess and the prince standing beside each other in front of him.   
Minho stood a few feet behind his prince with a face of utter horror.   
Jisoo smiled widely and turned to the prince who backed away in fear.   
“But.. but.. you? You are not a prince! You’re not even an alpha!”  
Felix knew his argument was useless but he was starting to panic. This.. This was hell. He had to get out..  
“Oh Yongbok. It’s for the best!” Crooned the priestess. “Better than upsetting another royal family.”  
The Sultan nodded absent-mindedly.   
Felix continued backing away. He had to run, he had to fight, he had to do something!  
“But.. I don’t want to! I won’t!”  
Jisoos smile became evil.   
“My dear boy.. you don’t have a choice.”

Felix felt fear settle in his heart and he looked desperately as his father who was staring off into space as though under some forgetfulness spell. He was alone.   
And so the crown prince turned and ran, Minho close on his heels. 

The omega sprinted through the marble halls, throwing vases and dishes behind at the guards and priestess making chase.   
He’d spent the last day, crying over how he’d gotten poor Jeongin killed and now he was running for his life from the only people he’d called family.   
From his father. 

Minho pulled him along at rapid speed, face determined and resolute.   
Dear, dear Minho. Who’d sat with him in his room, stroking his hair comfortingly and hugged him when he was crying.   
Minho who’d allowed him to have that one perfect day of freedom.   
The two boys ducked round another corner and ran into the gardens. 

“Not far!” Minho called.   
Felix redoubled his speed, desperate to reach the wall and freedom.   
They’d managed to lose the guards and the garden was thankfully deserted.. except for a small figure standing at where the wall dipped, allowing escape. 

Felix cursed as they came to stop in front of a small servant boy.   
The boy looked between the two males and smiled slightly before handing a piece of parchment to Felix.   
It read: To Chan and Seonghwa  
The back was covered in symbols depicting a language he didn’t recognise but Minho gasped as he read it over Felix’s shoulder. 

The alpha pulled the small servant boy into a hug before shoving off down the pathway away from the wall.   
Felix looked back and saw Jisoo storm into the gardens.   
Shit.   
Minho lifted him up and the omega grabbed onto the wall and hoisted himself up.   
“Come on Mimi!”

But the alpha shook his head, smiling tearily as the early morning light shone overhead.   
“I can’t. The spell.. I..”  
Jisoo was getting closer.   
He looked up to the prince who was staring in disbelief.   
“Mimi! Come on! She’ll kill you!”  
“Go on, Lixie.” He said, ignoring Felix’s words. “Go live. Go find Chan. Tell him I’m sorry and that I love him.”  
Felix was crying.   
Jisoo was yards away with a triumphant look on her face.   
Minho kept his eyes on his friend.   
“I love him. And Sungie. Now run, Lixie. RUN!”  
He turned and leapt at Jisoo, swiping her face and leaving tracks of blood dripping.   
The last thing Felix heard as he dropped into the city streets was the Priestess’s scream of pain and anger. He ran, trying to remember the way back to the safe house he’d been in with Jeongin, not two days before every had become this living hell, the scream ringing in his ears. 

~   
Jeongin POV   
It had been hours walking in the desert. Hyunjin had never been Agrabah and so couldn’t portal them like he had when they left the cave.   
And so Jeongin had led them back the way they’d come, the midday sun rising and beginning to fall by the time they’d made it to the trapdoor that led back to the palace dungeons.   
After Hyunjin had reassured the alpha that he could get them out of the dungeons no problem, they started into the dark tunnel. 

Jeongin began to feel slightly claustrophobic, like when the cave had collapsed on him and shivered.   
Not much longer, he thought. He wasn’t going to die. It’s okay.   
He was breathing heavily by the time the reached the wall panel and he shoved it aside quickly, desperate to get out. 

And quickly gasped in shock.   
Lying on the floor of the dungeons was a badly beaten up Minho with blood covering his face and stomach.   
Jeongin ran to his side and grabbed his hand.   
“Mimi?! What the fuck happened?” He shrieked.   
The alpha didn’t respond but he gripped Jeongin’s hand tightly.   
He was clearly in a lot of pain. 

“ah, Minho! It’s been a while!”  
Hyunjin sat beside the dying alpha as though he was sitting down to tea and began flourishing his hands.   
Jeongin was about to snap at him to goddamn help when sparkles left the djinns hands, healing his friend as the flesh stitched back together.   
After a few minutes, the alpha sat up looking normal despite his blood stained clothes and scars running across his exposed chest.   
“Jinnie?” He said wearily. “And Innie?!”   
It was as though he’d finally seen the young alpha and he pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Um hey.. Mimi! Get off!”  
Jeongin squirmed. 

Minho shook his head and continued hugging his brother in law, tears falling.   
“We.. we thought you were dead.” He croaked.   
Jeongin gasped, “What?? No I am definitely alive! Who told you that..?”

Hyunjin clapped his hands with a tsk.   
“While this is all very touching, can we please go find the other princes. There is a lot of explaining to do, I can tell and we don’t need the story being told over and over.”  
And with that he blew a hole in the far side of the palace with his magic and floated through it, silks waving around him.   
The two alphas laughed weakly thanks to the high strung emotions of the last day and followed their friend out into the streets of Agrabah.   
Jeongin clung onto Minho as they went.   
What the hell had happened??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I had a bit of writers block but I’ve figured the next lot out so yay :)  
> This chapter is short but the next is fairly long so buckle in folks x
> 
> TW: Sad thoughts but nothing too extreme - over fairly quickly.

Felix POV  
It had been five hours since he had escaped the palace and Felix was lost. He’d been walking in circles seeing the same dusty houses over and over.  
He couldn’t really bring himself to care.  
The prince trudged through the dark streets with eyes threatening to close, not caring that he didn’t know where to find Chan. A cat ran across the street ahead but nothing else moved. 

He was tired.  
Weighed down with the guilt and grief of the last few days, Felix slumped down into the dirt by the side of the road. He supposed he should be hungry after not eating since..  
Jeongin.  
Tears began to form and Felix didn’t have the strength to sit up. He was stuck in the middle of a city that he didn’t know, trying to find a person he barely knew to explain why that persons husband was dead thanks to him.  
How could he tell Chan? He remembered the light leaving the omegas eyes when he heard of his brothers execution.  
Jeongin. 

Felix’s body shook with sobs as he thought of the alpha who had been so kind.  
Maybe it was better that he was lost. He clearly damaged everything he touched.  
And now the only constant in his life was gone too.  
Minho. 

“Felix?”  
A voice called out his name but he couldn’t sit up to see whose it was.  
“FELIX?”  
Why did it sound familiar? It sounded like...  
“Oh my gods, Jinnie come help!”  
Felix looked up to see a pale light and a kindly face above him. He didn’t recognise the person but his beauty took his breath away.  
An angel?  
Was he hallucinating?

Another face popped into view and he began to cry again.  
“Innie?” He croaked with hope in his voice.  
Yep. Definitely hallucinating. Or dead.  
Which made sense when Minho’s concerned face also appeared. 

Felix smiled.  
“I’m dead. Aren’t I?”  
Three horrified faces looked down at the omega who was still laying in the dirt.  
“No..” said Minho slowly. “You’re alive, Lixie.”  
Felix felt very confused.  
“But.. you and Innie are here. And you’re both gone. Dead.” His voice broke. “Where I can’t see you anymore.”

Jeongin shook his head and grabbed the omegas hand.  
“No. No we are not dead, Lixie.”  
Felix suddenly felt very awake. He sat up (Jeongin lunging to support him as he swayed) and stared in shock at the two alphas.  
“But..I...you..”

The prince felt the last weeks emotions hit him full force and overwhelming relief made him burst into tears.  
Jeongin held him in a protective hug, stroking his hair as Minho watched with a sad smile on his face. The angel (who Felix assumed was Jinnie) eyed the street as though giving them some privacy. 

Jeongin brushed some blonde hair out of Felix’s face gently and wiped away a tear. Felix cuddled closer, the close contact addictive and comforting after feeling so alone.  
Jeongin... his Innie was here. Was alive. 

Shit.  
Felix went to sit up properly suddenly panicked.  
“Hey, Lixie what’s wrong?”  
Minho squeezed the youngers hand again as the prince turned to face him.  
“Chan. He thinks Innie is dead.”

Jeongin POV  
Despite knowing that his family would have been worried about his disappearance (and apparent death?), nothing prepared Jeongin for what happened as he walked back into HQ, supporting an exhausted Felix. 

A loud shriek of “INNIE?” was the only warning he got before Chan launched himself at the alpha, giving him the biggest hug of his life whilst sobbing into his chest.  
The omega would have probably stayed clutching Jeongin all night if Jisung hadn’t called out “Appa?”

Jeongin had quickly sidestepped his older brother as Minho had rushed forward to catch Chan as his knees gave way in shock. 

He glanced at Felix who grinned sleepily and the two walked further into the room, leaving the touching reunion behind them.  
Next had been Sana and Momo who had swarmed him with a giggling Jisung in Sana’s arms. Yeosang and Mingi had also come over and it was some time before Jeongin wrestled his way out of that particular bear hug. 

The room died down after the initial shock and returned to normal, the gang all sat down in their usual spots with Felix resting in an armchair and Minho cuddling Jisung close with Chan wrapped around the pair of them.  
Jeongin huffed a fond laugh at them before frowning.  
Where was...?

A short scream rang out from the door that led to the bedrooms and everyone turned to see Seonghwa leaning against a smiling Hongjoong for support, his face the colour of paper.  
Then the beta was running over, pulling Jeongin into a tight hug whilst sobbing and talking rapidly.  
The alpha only picked up a little of what his brother said.  
“You.. you scared me you little shit... I love you so much.. don’t you ever dare do that again...”

Once Seonghwa was certain that Jeongin wasn’t going to disappear the moment he stopped hugging him, he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Minho.  
“Minho?! But I thought..”  
Minho grimaced and opened his mouth to explain when a melodious voice sounded from the doorway.  
“Can I come in now?” 

This time Seonghwa really did faint in shock, Jeongin catching him and carrying the beta over to a seat beside Hongjoong as Hyunjin entered HQ. 

Chan ran forward to hug the djinn.  
“How...?” He asked weakly. 

Seonghwa came round after a moment or two and looked incredibly lost so Jeongin grabbed his hand tightly and turned to Minho.  
It was time to clear this whole situation up. 

“Right,” he said. “Everyone knows different parts of this story and we need to put it all together. Chan,” he turned to the omega. “Would you and Hwa like to start?”


	7. Chan and Seonghwa’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all told from Chan and Seonghwa’s perspective of what happened 14 years ago (feat Minho)

Chan grinned at his best friend, Minho as the carriage rolled through the city gates. The long journey was nearly over.  
Thank Solas.  
They’d never been out of Cthona before and Agrabah was mysterious and exciting.  
The streets were claimed to be a labyrinth of secrets and gangs fighting over territory and the palace was known throughout the continent for its size and beauty.  
But what interested Chan the most was the dark legends that surrounded the royal family and their High Priestess who had seemingly appeared from no where into the inner court of the Sultan.  
For most ten year olds, the mysteries of a new country were exciting and Chan was no exception.  
His family on the other hand had been acting strange the whole time. 

He looked around the spacious carriage.  
Their parents were in a separate carriage with his aunt and Minho’s father who’d come with them, leaving all the children in this one.  
Opposite him was his older sister, Lisa talking quietly with their oldest brother Jungkook. Beside him was his fiancé Namjoon who had four year old Innie on his lap and was talking with Seonghwa who was sat opposite.  
Minho (sat between Chan and Hwa) whispered, “Finally here then. I was about to launch myself out the window if we saw anymore desert!”  
Chan laughed causing his oldest siblings to look over fondly although he still saw the anxiety in Jungkook’s eyes.  
“Jungkookie, what’s wrong?” The omega asked. “You, Isa, Joonie, Mama and Da have been acting weird all week.”  
The crown prince grimaced but Lisa cut in with a large (fake) smile.  
“We’re just tired Channie. It’s been a long journey.”

Chan was about to call bullshit when Hwa suddenly cried out, “look! The palace! Isn’t it pretty, Joonie!”

All of them turned to look at the gigantic palace with awe. Unlike their own castle of grey stone and greenery, this palace was all marble and pillars with a large dome on the tallest tower. Guards stood in uniform along the sweeping steps and the Sultan was standing on the balcony high above with a pretty lady and a small child in one arm.  
Prince Felix, thought Chan. Same age as Innie if he remembered correctly. 

“Right,” said Jungkook looking at each of them in turn. “Smile, be nice and don’t wander off. This isn’t Cthonia anymore.” 

Chan glanced at Hwa and Mimi who both looked confused at Jungkook’s serious words. The alpha was usually gentle and friendly but a mask had descended on his face.  
Namjoon shoved his fiancé and rolled his eyes before smiling at the children.  
“What Mr Cheerful means to say is have fun but don’t mention Jinnie or Yeji okay? They don’t have djinns in Agrabah.  
Go on.. “ he gestured at the door. “We’ll be out in a second.”

Chan shrugged and followed the others out, ignoring the worry in his parents eyes as they climbed the palace steps.  
They’d put Jinnie in a safe place and Yeji was well hidden at home. What could possibly go wrong?

~~~~~

The week went by and nothing really happened. The Sultan was a nice guy and the Sultana had become fast friends with the Queen and Lisa who accompanied their mother around the palace. Many people commented on the ‘delicate’ and ‘beautiful’ princess which had made the other royals laugh when alone in their room.  
As Jungkook put it, “she may be beautiful but she’s not the best warrior in Cthonia for nothing.”  
Chan (who’d been bested by his sister in fighting practice hundreds of times) couldn’t help but agree. 

Namjoon had taken a liking to the little omega prince, Felix, and carried the kid around with him, Jungkook and Innie. Seonghwa spent most of his time with them as the crown prince was reluctant to let either Hwa or Innie out of his sight.  
Chan agreed with him (they were all protective of the younger two) but had argued that as he had Mimi, he’d be fine.  
The alpha had made them carry daggers just in case. 

But as the week had gone on, the Cthonians had gotten relaxed. No one asked strange questions and there was no sign of any High Priestess. They’d begun to leave their daggers in their rooms at meals and didn’t carefully check their food as they might normally have. Why should they? Agrabah had been friendly up til this point. 

And so, thought Chan. Here they were sat around the dining table on the final night of their stay. He felt slightly dizzy but put it down to having stayed up gazing at the stars with Mimi until the sun came up. Probably not the best plan. 

Suddenly a tall women dressed in black swept into the dining room carrying a staff and wearing heavy eyeshadow. Her eyes glinted menacingly from beneath her hood and the smile she wore did not reach them.  
Jungkook rose slightly from his chair. 

“Ah!” Called the Sultan. “High Priestess Jisoo. How nice of you to join us.”  
Chan felt a lump of dread settle in his heart as the lady grinned, baring sharp teeth. He quickly grabbed Hwa’s hand under the table. 

“I’m afraid I will not be joining you tonight, your majesty,” she spat. She waved her staff slightly and the guards around the room drew their weapons. The Sultan and his wife appeared to freeze as though stuck by magic.  
“I have a question for our esteemed guests.”

“Let me guess,” said the King coldly. “This is about the djinn.”  
Jisoo inclined her head but their father just laughed without humour.  
“We will tell you nothing. It is our duty to protect our friends and not betray them to some low life witch such as you.”

The priestess simply smiled again and raised a hand.  
Chan watched as his older siblings stood with clenched fists, Namjoon holding Innie close. His father went to stand too but fell back in his chair suddenly.  
“Da?” Called out Hwa, nervously. 

Foam appeared at the corners of the Kings mouth and he collapsed to the marble floor. Their mother went to scream but also fell, body contorting as she went. 

The Cthonia children watched in silent horror as the same fate became of the rest of the adults that came with them, tears running down their cheeks as each familiar face turned blue and died. 

Tears ran down Hwa’s face as Chan clutched his hand tighter, shaking with anger and fear.  
Jungkook shook himself out his horrified trance and launched a knife at Jisoo which she deflected with a wave of her staff.  
“Now, now.” She tsked. “Let’s all just settle down.”  
“SETTLE DOWN?” Shrieked Lisa. “YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS!”  
The alpha princess ran at the priestess with a dagger pulled from her corset but was surrounded by guards who she began to fight.  
Jungkook joined their sister, the two fighting their way towards the priestess who cackled and started firing red fire at them.  
The younger princes watched in horror as Minho also threw himself into the fray, instincts taking over as he fought to protect his friends. 

“Channie.”  
A voice beside them made both turn to face Namjoon who shoved a wailing Innie into his arms. The omega’s face was covered in tears but was determined and he held Felix in his other arm.  
“Channie. Take Innie and get out. Hide. GO!”  
“But..”  
“GO!”  
Chan looked back at his family fighting for a moment before running for his life, Innie in his arms as he threw himself through a window to escape.  
Jisoo screamed in rage. 

Namjoon turned to Seonghwa. The eight year old looked terrified but held a knife from the table steady.  
“Hwa,” the elder said quietly. “Take Felix to his room and then run. Run as fast as you can. Okay, baby? Run. I’ll find you. Go on.”

Seonghwa nodded and ran as Namjoon whirled round to block a sword aimed for his back. Tears streamed down his face but he held Felix tight in his arms. He could do this. 

Namjoon grinned as he sliced the attacking guard open and sprinted back to his fiancé. He nodded to Jungkook as they fought. They were safe. Their little ones were safe.  
The guards were beginning to lose, bodies falling in swathes and he felt pride in Minho who despite being no older than Hwa was fighting bravely.  
He wished he could hug the little alpha. 

However as Jisoo raised her staff once again he was suddenly struck with the sudden fear that he would never get the chance and regretted that the last thing he said to Hwa was a lie. 

~~~~~ 

Felix POV  
“And so,” Seonghwa finished. “I took Felix back to his room and flew out through the gardens. I found Hongjoong,” he nudged his boyfriend with a sad smile, “and he helped me find Chan and Innie. We never saw Jungkook, Lisa or Namjoon again.”  
Jeongin stared unseeingly at the floor and Chan was gripping Minho’s hand.  
Hyunjin looked lost for words. 

Felix felt a giant wave of sympathy and gratefulness towards the Cthonian royals for their loss and how they looked after him despite everything.  
But..  
“Well then how did Mimi become my handmaiden?” He asked confused.  
Minho grimaced.  
“Whatever magic Jisoo used knocked me out,” he explained. “When I woke, she told me that the others were dead and I had a chance to live as I wasn’t a royal but just a Cthonian. I couldn’t help her with Hyunjin and so I wasn’t worth killing.”  
His face darkened.  
“But she did cast a spell on me to prevent me from fleeing back to Cthonia. I was unable to leave the palace grounds. I think it was because I was a loose end. Only an alpha of the royal family could locate the djinn and I was close enough.”

Felix felt his heart break for his friend as he remembered how Minho had described the palace as a prison.  
“Chan snuck back into the palace a year or so later to find if there were any survivors,” the alpha continued. “And found me. He came every week to visit.”  
The look of love between the two made Felix look away.  
It felt too private for his eyes.  
“We got married a week after Mimi’s 18th,” continued Chan. “With Sana and Hongjoong as the witnesses. It was in the jasmine gardens at night. It was very romantic.”  
“It was fucking cold,” complained Hongjoong lighting the mood considerably as they all laughed. 

“Well thank you anyway,” Felix said smiling at Minho. “I know now you couldn’t leave but it was nice to have a friend. Even though I though you died.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Calm down, Channie,” said Minho fondly.  
“Felix needed to escape and I helped him. The bitch caught me and beat me up a bit..”  
“A bit?” Cut in Jeongin incredulously. “You were nearly dead when we found you.”  
Chan let out a choking sound and the alpha turned to glare at Jeongin pointedly.  
“Yes. Well. Thanks to Jinnie I am fine.. and Jisoo took the curse off me when she threw me in the dungeons in a moment of true cruelty. She said that I would die knowing that I could walk out but I was too injured to move.”

Silence.  
“Well,” said Hongjoong shakily. “At least we are all here now. Alive. Although Jeongin still hasn’t explained why he was missing.”

Felix turned to face the prince who shrugged.  
“It’s not that important.”  
A chorus of complaining started as everyone begged Jeongin to tell them but it was Felix grabbing the alphas hand and asking quietly for an explanation that actually worked.  
Felix felt a flutter of pride at this. 

Jeongin sighed.  
“Okay. I was thrown in the dungeon and an old hag appeared and freed me. She said that we could get out but only if I helped her retrieve something. A lamp.”  
Felix frowned in confusion but the Cthonians looked horrified, Seonghwa gasping loudly.  
“Oh, Innie. You didn’t, did you?”

Hyunjin snorted.  
“No but he came close. When he refused to hand me over, the hag (who must have been this Jisoo lady) Jeongin fell backwards into the cave and passed out for a few days. It was rather worrying.”

Jeongin snorted.  
“You couldn’t remember my name.”  
“It’s not my fault!” Complained the djinn. “There’s so many of you!”  
Everyone laughed at this but Seonghwa looked pained.  
“Well. Not anymore.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure?”  
They all turned to look at him with confused faces.  
“What do you mean, Jinnie?” Asked Chan slowly.  
“Well,” said the djinn with a smile creeping onto his face. “Dear Lixie here - I call you Lixie? Thanks - had a piece of paper in his hand when we found him by the side of the road.”  
“BY THE SIDE OF THE..”  
“Oh shut up Hwa darling. He’s perfectly safe now,” scolded the djinn. 

(Felix smiled at the beta who gripped his hand protectively. It was nice to have someone care. And it looked like Hwa was the latest addition to this growing list of people he’d met only this week.) 

“Yes!” Exclaimed Minho. “That kid in the gardens, Lixie. Don’t you remember? He gave you that piece of paper.”  
Felix gasped.  
“Oh yeah! I completely forgot about him. I couldn’t read whatever it said on it though. It was in strange symbols - like a different alphabet.”

“Yes, well it would.”  
Hyunjin looked quite smug as he waved the paper around in the air.  
“Because it’s written in Cthonian.”

Seonghwa squeezed Felix’s hand tighter and Chan stood up.  
The djinn simply took a seat with exaggerated grace and a pair of reading glasses appeared on his nose.  
“Oh hurry up Jinnie!” Cried Minho. 

“Fine. It says... the crown prince is not dead.”

Silence.  
Felix felt his heart beat faster in sudden hope and saw the faces of his friends light up.  
Hyunjin continued.  
“He is trapped in the castle with the others. Come quickly if you wish to save him. A friend will meet you. And then there’s a time and a date..”

He broke off as Chan walked over to Hwa and Jeongin and placed his hands on their shoulders.  
The brothers stared at each other with determination on each of their faces. Felix noticed the similarity between them all for the first time. Dark hair and sharp cheekbones with eyes that sparkled with life. Princes. “Let’s go get them.” Whispered Chan. 


End file.
